heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.25 - Painfully Polite
It's not uncommon that Warren's responsibilities bring him all over the city in a given day. Today happens to be one of those days, but at least the Village isn't too far from the offices down in the Financial District. This particular errand isn't necessarily about his day job, but it was enough to get him out and about, enjoying the nice, autumn day. Granted, it was still business, so he's chosen a restaurant to meet the potential client and enjoy a meal. Luckily, the restaurants still have some of their front facades open to let in the pleasant day. It means that he's able to sit, comfortably, with his wings not too squished up against a wall or in the way of servers and patrons. Hammer was moving through Greenwich Village on his way across the city after a series of meetings. He left Fern on Staten Island for the day, to go over company protocols and regulations, and is on his own. Well, save for his security team, which is following at a discreet distance. Walking through the Village is almost as bad as driving, and it's been slow going as the CEO looks for somewhere to grab a bite to eat before he starts back toward his office. He starts to head for a particular cafe, but then he spots something that stands out among the crowds- a pair of white wings. Justin veers off course, crossing the street and making his way toward the restaurant where Warren is seated. He has no idea that Warren knows Fern is working for him or disapproves of it, all he sees is a potential for one powerful businessman to talk to another. "Is that who I think it is? Mister Warren Worthington the Third? Fancy running into you here." The rambling greeting is delivered as soon as he's close enough to not yell- or at least, not be any more obnoxious than he normally is. Warren Worthington was perusing the wine list and munching on some of the fresh bread brought to the table when his name being called out catches his attention. Blue eyes blink and flick out over the pedestrians to see who might be the one who called him. It takes only a moment for him to find Justin Hammer among them. There's a rueful grin before he lifts an arm to wave at the man. He isn't going to yell across the street, but after a moment's thought, he gestures for the man to come join him. Justin catches the gesture easily enough, and makes his way toward the restaurant's entrance. He informs the host that he'll be joining Warren, and a few moments later he's sitting down at the table. "Warren, good to see you again my friend. How are you?" the CEO asks as he adjusts his suit coat and takes a seat. "I don't think I've eaten here before, have you?" Warren Worthington wasn't really intending on having such company, but it's nothing he can't handle. After all, he was raised to know how to be 'socially appropriate' in most occasions. This one isn't foreign to him. Standing when Justin comes over, he sits back down once the other is settled. "I'm well, thank you. And yourself? I hear you've acquired yourself a shiny, new personal assistant." He takes some bread and butters it, "It's been recommended to me and since I was in the area, I figured I'd give it a try. What brings you off the Island?" Having come into the higher part of the New York social scene far later in life, Justin lacks a lot of the helpful skills that folks like Warren possess. He grins as Warren brings up his new PA. "I'm good, good. And that I do. I finally talked Fern into taking the job, only been hounding her about it for months." Nodding lightly he leans back. "Well, if it was recommended it can't be too bad, right? Worth a shot. And ya know, the normal business. Had meetings over on the west side of the city, working my way back to Staten Island." Well, this is some interesting information, "Really? For months? I didn't know she had that sort of administrative background. I mean, she's very bright and capable, but she never spoke about doing the 'Corporate Office' thing before." Warren pushes over the wine list for perusal, "I mean, I didn't even know you were looking for a new assistant." He continues to work on the bread, carefully talking between bites, "Do you take the Ferry still? I don't think I've been to Staten Island in a while, to be honest." Hammer picks up the offered wine list, glancing it over. He really knows very little about good wine, but he's slowly starting to learn. Slowly. "As far as I know she doesn't have an administrative background," Justin admits pretty plainly as he looks over the names of the wines, many of which he can't pronounce properly. "But she's sharp as a tack, and has picked up everything quickly. I mean, she's only into her second week and she's already got a good handle on thing." He sets the list back down and makes a mild wave with his right hand. "Yeah, been needing an assistant again for a while now. My driver has been pulling double duty since the last gal left almost two years ago. I think he's pretty relieved to actually have some down time, ya know? The ferry? Occasionally, but not too often." That didn't work quite as well as he wanted, but Warren isn't going to be too blatant about things. Yet. "Yes, well, that she is. She seems to have an uncanny ability to adapt to most situations." He opens the menu to glance over it, "Your driver? Ah, I see. Well. I'm glad you found a good fit. I'm sure Fern is glad to have more traditional hours and to be less reliant on tips to make her living." "Doesn't she? I was pretty amazed myself. I mean, I knew she had a good memory and all, but," Hammer trails off and gives a light chuckle. "So far, so good, yeah. And I'll do my best to keep her hours reasonable. Like I told her when she took the job, I don't need a full time babysitter like the great and powerful Anthony Stark." Another grin. "So, how's your business going? Things still good in the world of realestate?" "Well, some obviously need more help than others," Warren murmurs before he glances at the menu. "Reasonable hours would probably be best, especially when she auditions again. She'll need the evening time for rehearsal and shows." When the server comes over, Warren places an order for a glass of wine and for an appetizer before he looks to Justin to place his order. Only once she leaves does he continue, "Well, it's Real Estate and we're still in a bit of a Recession. But commercial Real Estate seems to be picking up. How about you? How's the invention business going?" Justin nods. "Oh, absolutely, yes. We've already talked about it, and if she has an audition or a show, we'll work around it. After all, Jack can step back up and take over the PA duties when needed." Justin manages to stay quiet while Warren orders, and when the waitress turns her attention to him, he orders a glass of the same wine and asks for a dessert menu. His attention turns back to Warren when the conversation restarts. "Invention business? It's going along pretty well, I think. Got a lot of contracts, a couple projects that are about to hit production. Things are looking good. Still thinking about the expansion of the manufacturing plant in Coppell." Warren Worthington gives a nod, "Always good to hear, always good to hear." He takes another piece of the bread and delicately picks at it. "Expansion is always good, especially when you have the resources. We're mostly expanding our scope...I'm heading up the more philanthropic, social advocacy side of projects such as sustainable and low-income housing, revitalizing and renovating historic buildings in the city for those uses. That sort of thing." Hammer arches a brow. "Oh, that's good, that's good, yeah. Sustainable you say? Ya know, a lot of folks have really been pushing the environmental thing. If I go forward with this expansion, you think you could look into making it a bit more green? Might make people look at my company a little differently." And everyone knows that Hammer needs all the help he can get, when it comes to reputation. Pausing as his wine is brought as well as the appetizer, Warren then blinks at Justin. "Has this just become a business meeting?" He picks up his little bruschetta appetizer and takes a bite as he considers the question. Finally, he answers, "Well, if you get me your plans, I'm happy to have my folks look over and make some suggestions. If we end up working with you on this, then we can make some more formal arrangements." Justin gives a chuckle and shakes his head. He picks up the desert menu and reads it over with more care than he did the wine list. "No, not a business meeting. Forget I brought it up, I'm sure both of us need a break from business. I mean, we get enough of this kinna talk at the office, right? So, tell me, what have you been up to? Any more charity functions? I've been too busy lately to get to as many of them lately." Warren Worthington might have gotten in trouble for offering to take that job with Hammer Industries anyhow. "Fair enough," he grins and offers a bruschetta to Justin if he'd like. "We do get this talk quite a bit, yes." When the server returns to take their order, he places it and looks back to Justin. "Charity functions? Well...in a way. I'm working on a rally for Mutant Acceptance...among the other events that the company has planned. This is sort of my pet project...there's no real corporate sponsorship. I need to see how well this goes before seeking that. Yourself?" Justin takes one of the appetizers with a nod. When the server takes orders he puts in a request for some sort of ice cream dish, and a sandwich. Odd combination, but Justin is pretty eccentric. "Wow, that's a pretty big pet project. Really hot topic there." Of course Hammer doesn't mention that he really despises mutants and most other 'supers', but he manages to hide it well. "As for me? Well, I've been so busy with work that I haven't been doing much else. I've been sort of tossing around some ideas for charity work, think I'll bring it up to Fern. She seems to have a good eye for things like that." There's a shrug, one of the wings rustling against the chair with the movement, "Well, it's not like I can just ignore it so I might as well see what I can do about it." Warren sips at his wine again, "Yes, Fern would be a good sounding board. She has a good heart and seems to enjoy helping others." He doesn't really know how Justin feels about it, but...word of mouth is word of mouth. "Well, I'm glad that things are so busy. It's a good sign for the economy, don't you think?" Such an awkward conversation. And Justin is a master of awkward, usually by his own doing. "Well, yeah, I can see that. But hey, getting out there and doing something is better than just sitting back and hiding, right? Takes a lot of strength, a lot of intestinal fortitude." He takes up his wine glass and takes a drink, doing his best to seem like he's cultured and knows what he's doing, though someone like Warren will read through it quickly enough. "Of course, I think we may be finally seeing the end of this recession. At least I sure hope so." Category:Log